Between with You and a Winter
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan disampingmu lebih dari apapun sekalipun walau hanya sementara dan kau pergi dariku aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu selamanya. Because you're my precious love. Kyumin oneshoot. GS . mind to review? :)


**Between with You and a Winter**

**Oneshoot**

**Rated T**

**Main cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Henry Lau**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan, tapi nih ff aslinya punya Aan J (Andrianiww) XD**

**Warning : Genderswitch, typo bertebaran kemana-mana, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD yang tepat, dan segala sesuatu kekurangan yang pada author ini**

**Summary : Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan disampingmu lebih dari apapun sekalipun walau hanya sementara dan kau pergi dariku aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu selamanya. Because you're my precious love...**

**A/N : Penasaran? Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk baca XD **

**Happy Reading!**

**enJOY it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#NowPlaying : Thousand Years – Christina Perri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam hari di musim salju yang diterangi oleh sinar buram bulan purnama tersebut memancarkan jendela gedung apartment bertingkat oleh seorang namja yang menyelinap masuk kedalamnya dengan memakai sweeter hitam dan memakai topeng juga kacamata hitamnya. Setelah ia masuk kedalam suatu kamar yang luas terdapat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang terlelap di kasurnya yang letaknya jauh dari jendela yang ia buka dan arah tidurnyapun menyamping dengan posisi yang pas tepat pada depan arah sang namja itu. Perlahan namja bertopeng itu segera membidik namja paruh baya itu dengan sniper yang ia bawa sedari tadi dan dengan cepat ia menembak bagian dada sang namja paruh baya itu.

**DORR**

Nice shoot. Batin sang namja.

Dengan cepat ia membereskan senapannya tadi dan segera melangkah keluar lewat jendela yang ia buka untuk arah masuknya. Tetapi setelah ia berhasil melangkah perlahan lewat jendela itu tiba-tiba ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka kasar.

**BRAKK**

"APPA!" teriak namja kecil itu.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ia melihat seorang namja dewasa yang menembak tadi sedang berusaha kabur lewat jendela itu. Dengan segera namja kecil itu berlari menuju jendela kamar ayahnya. Namun naas, sang penembak tadi telah berhasil lolos dari jendelanya dan meninggalkan sang bocah kecil yang langsung jatuh terduduk sambil menangis melihat tubuh ayahnya yang terbujur kaku di kasurnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang dingin masih dihujani tumpukkan salju membuat seorang yeoja yang berparas anggun cantik sedang berjalan menuju sebuah cafe terdekat dari apartmentnya. Yeoja itu memang setiap pagi ke sana jika menyangkut menghangatkan tubuhnya yang selalu menggigil karena suhu yang dibawah 0 derajat celcius. Ia dengan cepat berlari kecil memasuki pintu cafe itu saat diatas pintunya terdapat bunyi lonceng kecil pertanda ada pembeli datang. Setelah ia memesan sebuah cappucino hangat, ia mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Tetapi sang yeoja manis itu mendengus sebal karena semua bangku di cafe itu sudah penuh. Namun sesaat ia melihat ada sebuah 1 bangku yang kosong tetapi didepannya terdapat sebuah bangku yang sudah diisi oleh seorang namja yang memakai mantel tebal berwarna hitam sambil memegang sebuah cappucino hangat juga. Sang yeoja itupun terpaku melihat namja itu. Namja yang tampan berambut ikal kecoklatan berkulit pucat dan tatapan yang dingin dan sorotan yang mampu membuat siapa saja merasa ditarik dalam manik hitam kecoklatan tersebut.

Tanpa sadar sang yeoja manis itu melangkah mendekati namja ikal itu. Ia masih penasaran siapakah nama namja bermantel hitam itu. Sang namja itupun menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan akhirnya namja itu melirik yang ternyata sang yeoja manis tersebut. Mereka sama-sama diam saling menatap dalam posisi yang sama yaitu sang yeoja yang berdiri di samping sang namja ikal yang sedang duduk di bangkunya. Tanpa sadar juga detak jantung mereka sama-sama berdegup kencang seolah mereka sehabis lari marathon. Namun sang yeoja itupun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan mulai memecah keheningan sejenak mereka.

"Bo-bolehkah aku duduk disini? Bangku disini sudah penuh" ucap yeoja itu terbata karena tak henti-hentinya sang namja ikal itu menatap wajah yeoja manis tersebut.

Namja itu akhirnya tersadar dari acara menatapnya dan melirik sekilas arah bangku kosong yang didepannya. Tanpa berbicara ia menganggukkan kepalanya sekali seraya mengizinkan yeoja itu duduk di depannya. Dengan cepat yeoja bergigi kelinci itupun segera duduk dan meminum cappucinnonya yang mulai tak panas lagi karena suhu udara yang memang dingin. Beberapa menit mereka saling diam. Sang yeoja yang meminum cappucinnonya tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah namja tampan yang ada di depannya ini, sementara sang namja itu hanya diam sambil melihat kaca transparan yang menampilkan jalan raya yang ditutupi oleh tumpukan salju dan kendaraan serta orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati jalannya. Hingga sang yeoja itu bertanya pada sang namja berkulit pucat itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang yeoja itu.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut karena baru pertama kali ini ada yang mengajaknya bicara seumur hidupnya dengan ramahnya.

"Kyuhyun" ucap pemuda itu yang akhirnya membuat yeoja itu melotot. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara namja yang diam itu. Suara bass yang merdu walau hanya sepatah kata saja telah membuat yeoja yang didepannya ini bisa melongo tak percaya.

"A-aku Lee Sungmin," sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun hanya diam kembali sambil menatap tangan yang diulurkan Sungmin. Dengan pelan tangan namja itu membalas jabatan tangan Sungmin sampai membuat jantung yeoja itu berdetak kencang tak beraturan.

Perlahan-lahan Sungmin melepas jabatan tangannya, "Se-sepertinya kau bukan orang disini,"

"Hmm, aku hanya mampir sebentar di cafe ini." Jawab singkat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Ia menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan itu. Sambil mengeratkan mantelnya yang berwarna pinknya, ia tanpa sadar jika ia sedari tadi diperhatikan terus oleh Kyuhyun. Secara cepat Kyuhyun melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin harus mengatur degup jantungnya itu.

"Pakai ini, aku harap kau tidak kedinginan dengan ini" ujar Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu, ia terima sarung tangan dari namja tampan itu dan memakainya perlahan.

"Gomawo..." ucap terimakasih dari Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan kepalanya.

'Hangat' batin Sungmin merona di pipinya saat ia telah memakaikan sarung tangan Kyuhyun. Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun melihat jam pada tangannya, dengan segera ia beranjak dari bangku yang ia tempati dan memasukan kedua tangannya yang telanjang pada saku mantelnya. Seketika itu juga Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya dan bertanya.

"Kau.. pergi sekarang?" tanya Sungmin dan dibalas dengan anggukkan kepala sang namja.

"Aku... akan mengembalikkan sarung tangan ini padamu"

"Tidak perlu, untukmu saja"

Saat Kyuhyun keluar duluan dari pintu cafe yang disusul Sungmin, Sungmin bertanya kembali.

"Apa.. kau akan kesini lagi?"

"Tidak"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin menghadang jalan Kyuhyun.

"Tolonglah datang ke sini lagi nanti. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikkan sarung tangan ini padamu. Aku mohon" pinta Sungmin memelas.

Kyuhyun diam sesaat. Perlahan-lahan ia tarik napas yang cukup berat sampai akhirnya ia anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda jawaban menerima permintaan Sungmin. Dan wajah yang memelas itupun berubah menjadi wajah ceria berbinar-binar dari Sungmin hingga tak sadar bahwa namja tampan itu sudah pergi entah kemana.

"Eh? Di-dia sudah pergi?" ujar Sungmin saat baru sadar jika ia sendiri di pinggir jalan depan cafe itu.

"Haaah, ternyata dia benar-benar tampan" racaunya tak jelas sambil berjalan menuju ke apartmentnya kembali.

"Sepertinya kau sudah hampir gila Lee Sungmin, sampai-sampai jantungmu terus berdetak tak karuan karena menatap wajahnya juga pemberian sarung tangannya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Serius sekali, sedang membuat apa?"

"Ah! Kau mengejutkanku Henry-ah" ujar Sungmin pada seorang bocah kecil berusia 7 tahun yang sedang melihat Sungmin merajut sebuah kain berwarna merah terang.

"Dari tadi kau merajut sambil tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Aigoo apa Noonaku ini sekarang sudah tidak waras eoh?"

"YA! Aku tidak seperti itu anak kecil. Kau mungkin boleh menyebutku gila, namun sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta"

Henry terbelalak tak percaya, "Noona.. sedang jatuh cinta? Omona... pantas saja kau seperti itu, lalu kau membuat rajutan apa?"

"Hanya syal, kemarin namja itu memberikanku sapu tangannya, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikannya syal ini"

"Kenapa harus merah terang? Kenapa tidak biru atau hitam putih?"

"Ya! Terserah aku! Kenapa kau yang protes?" Lalu melanjutkan kembali rajutannya yang belum terselesaikan tanpa memperdulikkan Henry yang ada di depannya. Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggendikkan bahunya lalu keluar dari kamar Noonanya.

.

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

Huaah akhirnya selama hampir 10 jam mengerjakannya akhirnya selesai juga. Aku berdecak kagum pada syal rajutanku ini. Tak sia-sia aku membuatnya sebagus ini. Hmm, apa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Aku memang memohon padanya agar aku bertemu dengannya lagi dan memberikan syal ini sekaligus mengembalikkan sarung tangan miliknya ini. Sungguh dia memang sangat tampan dan menawan. Sayang saja sih dia dingin dan kaku sekali. Tapi itu hal yang kusuka darinya, kaku dan dingin namun perhatian.

Tapi membuat syal ini memang membuatku pegal sekali! Sepertinya aku harus istirahat panjang.

Aku merebahkan diriku ke kasurku. Semoga saja aku bertemu dengannya lagi nanti. Hei apa kalian pernah mendengar suatu pepatah yang mengatakan jika kau bertemu seseorang 3 kali berturut-turut tanpa sengaja itu berarti jodohmu? Ya, kuharap dia memang jodohku...

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Semenjak pertemuan pertamanya Sungmin dengan pemuda dingin bernama Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin kembali ke cafe setiap paginya untuk menahan rasa hawa dinginnya terhadap salju musim dingin yang makin hari makin dingin di setiap menitnya. Saat yeoja itu membuka pintu yang bersuara lonceng kecil seperti biasanya, Sungmin menatap terkejut disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

Namja itu.

Namja yang selalu membuat Sungmin bermimpi tentangnya tiap malam.

Namja tampan dingin dan kaku namun perhatian.

Namja itu. Kyuhyun.

Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun disini lagi? Ia yang sedang meminum cangkir cappucinnonya sambil menatap jalan raya dari balik kaca transparan. Hal yang sama dilakukan ketika Sungmin pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Setelah memesan cappucinno kesukaannya, ia berjalan cepat menuju ke tempat dimana namja tampannya ini duduk di bangkunya.

Dejavu.

"A-Annyeong..." sapa Sungmin saat ia sudah didepan namja ini. Kyuhyun pun tersentak kaget namun tidak kentara ketika menyadari yeoja yang 3 hari pernah ditemuinya di tempat yang sama.

Namja itu hanya diam tak membalas sapaan Sungmin. Hanya memperhatikan wajahnya saja.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berdengus kesal karena sapaannya tak dibalas.

"Ya! Kenapa hanya diam saja huh? Kesabaranku hampir habis karena kau menatapku terus tanpa kau pedulikan! Apa sih maumu huh menyebalkan" protes Sungmin sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Namun beberapa detik setelahnya membuat Sungmin terpaku stengah mati karena perkataan dari namja itu.

"Duduklah, aku tidak ingin kau pagi-pagi membuat keributan disini"

Dan apa reaksi Sungmin? ia dengan mudahnya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Setelah ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mi-mian..."

"Kau tidak salah"

"Ne?" Sungmin mendongak kepalanya ke samping.

"Kau benar, sejak pertemuan pertama kita sedari tadi aku hanya diam saja. Maaf..." pengakuan dengan nada datar namun sarat tulus dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menyesal juga mengapa ia berani membentak namja yang ia impikan setiap malam saat ia tidur.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan seseorang apalagi kau wanita."

"Jeongmalyo?"

"Hm"

"Berarti aku yang pertama?"

"Jika wanita yang pertama itu benar," Koreksi Kyuhyun, "Tetapi selain kau itu hanya bosku yang bebricara" lanjutnya.

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sekilas, "Kau sedang apa disini? Aku tidak melihatmu lagi semenjak pertemuan pertama kita 3 hari yang lalu" tanyanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku kesini hanya mampir sebentar saja?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"A-ah aku lupa, mian"

"Gwenchana"

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Sampai pada akhirnya Sungmin berjengit kaget mengingat sesuatu yang ia hampir lupakan.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa aku membawa ini" sambil merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan 2 benda yang berbentuk beda.

"Ini.."

"Yap, apa kau masih ingat saat kau meminjamkanku sarung tanganmu? Aku membawanya kembali untuk kau kembalikan"

Sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun, "Aku sudah bilang kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya."

"Anniya," Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Barang ini bukan milikku, dan ini tetap milikmu, ambilah aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkannya" sambil menyerahkan sarung tangan ke Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan pelan "Tenang, aku sudah menyucinya kok" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo.." lirihnya.

"Eh? kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

Sungmin hanya ber'oh'ria saja tanpa menyadari ucapan terima kasih dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat sebuah syal berwarna merah terang.

"Itu.. untukku juga?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Sungmin melihat arah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, "Oh.. syal ini. emm sebenarnya ini memang untukmu, aku membuat ini sekaligus mengembalikkan sarung tanganmu padamu. Aku lihat kemarin kau tidak memakai ini. Dan sekarang kaupun juga tidak memakai penutup leher untuk menghangatkan lehermu. Tolong pakailah syal ini, aku benar-benar membuatnya sendiri dengan sukarela" Sungmin menyerahkan juga syal miliknya pada namja yang kembali tertegun itu. Sungguh, pipi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu sudah semerah tomat rasanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Tanpa disadari yeoja manis itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang benar-benar perhatian padanya dengan tulus tanpa pamrih. Ia bisa melihat dari tatapan yeoja yang ada dihadapannya ini tatapan yang hangat tanpa dendam sekalipun. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil syal milik Sungmin dan ia lilitkan pada lehernya sendiri. Hal itu tentu saja membuat yeoja itu terkejut setengah mati tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat ia cintai ini menerima syal rajutan buatannya sendiri.

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo.."ucap Kyuhyun terima kasih lagi pada Sungmin dan membuat yeoja itu baru menyadari ucapan yang tulus tanpa dingin dan kaku dari sebelumnya.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Ne, cheonmayo.."

Tetapi, sekali lagi karena suhu udara di seoul yang memang dibawah 0 derajat, jangan salahkan bila membuat Sungmin kedinginan merapatkan mantelnya pada tubuh mungilnya itu.

Dan, sekali lagi juga membuat Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya dengan refleks melonggarkan syal merah yang baru diberikan dari Sungmin dan melilitkannya juga pada leher yeoja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam menerima tanpa menolak sedikitpun yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. ia tidak berterima kasih karena sangat susah mengucapkannya disaat ia sedang mengatur kinerja jantungnya yang suka berdetak cepat tak karuan. Pipi yang merona itupun benar-benar sudah

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka menikmati sisa-sisa waktu di pagi hari ini dengan saling menghangatkan tubuh mereka tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa kau percaya mengenai pepatah?"

"Tidak, wae?"

"Aku percaya"

"Percaya pada apa?"

Ya, sesudah acara 'saling menghangatkan tubuh'nya mereka telah usai dan waktu sudah menjelang siang, mereka berjalan-jalan sekitar pinggir jalan raya sambil menikmati semilir hawa angin dingin dari suhu musim dingin yang beberapa naik derajat.

"Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang sebanyak 3 kali tanpa sengaja maka kau akan berjodoh dengannya. Dan aku mempercayai itu."

"Aku tidak pernah percaya hal yang omong kosong seperti itu. Lagipula kita baru bertemu 2 kali. Jika kita bertemu lagi yang ketiga kalinya, memang apa masalahnya denganku? Apa kau memang menyukaiku?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka berdua sudah sampai pada halte bus. Kyuhyun memang sambil berjalan-jalan sebentar ia juga sekalian mengantarkan Sungmin ke halte bus.

Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyunpun sontak berhenti langkahnya dan terdiam sambil merunduk kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang merona hebat.

"Ti-tidak, kata siapa? Aku... tidak menyukaimu" bantah Sungmin. Padahal dalam hatinya itu kenyataan 100%.

"Aku tak percaya" sambil mendekati wajah Sungmin yang sekarang sebatas 5 cm dan ia meraih mendongakkan kepala Sungmin yang merona dengan dagunya yang ditarik keatas.

Saat Sungmin ingin protes, di detik itu juga ia terbelalak ada sesuatu yang menabrakkan pada bibirnya. Ya, Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

Beberapa detik akhirnya tautan itu terlepas, Kyuhyun sedikit memberi jarak pada Sungmin tapi tetap dekat dengan wajah yeoja itu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu" lirih Kyuhyun tetapi masih bisa didengar Sungmin karena wajahnya yang masih dekat dengan wajah orang yang dicintainya. Dan Sungmin tak kuasa menahan rona pipinya yang semakin memerah dan rasa gembira yang membuncah di hatinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian bis yang ditunggu Sungmin akhirnya berhenti juga depan mereka.

"Pulanglah, sudah sore" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ne, umm... jeongmal gomawo, aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Hm, sampai bertemu besok pagi"

"Arraseo, annyeong"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas masuk ke dalam bis itu dan melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan juga dari Kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya, Sungmin akan mengoceh ria senang pada Henry nanti di rumah.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau berpacaran dengannya sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk pada bocah kecil –Henry antusias sambil membaca koran berita hari ini di sofa ruang tamunya. Memang saat Sungmin pergi ia tidak dulu membaca koran hari ini.

"Haah, kau mulai tidak waras lagi sekarang Noona. Lebih baik aku tidur saja daripada mendengar ocehanmu lebih panjang lagi." Sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 tempat dimana kamarnya.

Sungmin mnegerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi setelah itu raut wajahnya jadi kembali serius membaca koran yang belum selesai ia baca. Namun setelah beberapa deret baris kalimat yang tertera di koran yang ia baca, tiba-tiba raut wajahnya terbelalak kaget.

"Ini..."

.

.

.

.

Tengah malam bulan purnama sinar buram. Sebuah jendela apartment kembali dibuka oleh seorang namja yang memakai sweeter, topeng juga kacamata yang semuanya berwarna hitam juga syal merah terangnya sambil membawa senapan yang biasa ia bawa. Setelah memasuki sebuah kamar yang jendelanya berjarak jauh dari tempat tidur yang ditempati oleh seorang anak kecil yang terlelap, namja itu tersenyum licik sekilas seraya siap-siap membidik anak kecil itu.

Naasnya, anak kecil itu terbangun dari lelap tidurnya dan melihat seseorang sedang mengarahkan senapannya ke arahnya dari jendela kamarnya itu.

Seketika anak kecil itu terbelalak dan menjerit.

"Jangan! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" histerisnya sambil memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang terjatuh dari kasurnya namun terhenti karena ada tembok yang membuat ia tidak ada jalan lain sambil meringkuk takut melindungi diri.

Tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak bergeming, malah terus membidik bahkan mulai melepaskan pelatuk pistol agar mengenai kepala bocah itu.

Dan saat ia melepaskan pelatuknya––

––**BRAK**

**DORR**

.

.

Namja bertopeng itu terkejut saat ia melihat hasil tembakannya. Dan ternyata itu tidak mengenai sasarannya. Melainkan orang lain. Orang yang melindungi bocah kecil itu.

Orang yang ia kenali beberapa hari yang lalu,

Orang yang baru ia temui pagi ini,

Orang yang baru ia kecup bibirnya,

Seorang yeoja yang berdiri dengan darah merembes keluar dari sudut bibir dan bagian tepat dada –jantungnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

BRUK

"ANDWAE!"

Dengan cepat namja itu melepaskan kacamata dan topengnya sambil berlari menuju yeoja yang terjatuh di lantai dengan darah yang masih keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Sungmin Noona!" teriak bocah kecil itu dan menghampiri yeoja itu juga.

Ya. Yeoja itu –Sungmin saat mendengar teriakan anak kecil –Henry dari kamarnya, secepatnya ia lari dan mendobrak pintunya dengan kasar.

Namun naas, yeoja itu tertembak pada dadanya demi menjaga Henry walau ia adalah seorang pengasuhnya sekalipun disaat Appa Henry tewas karena**nya **juga.

"Andwae... Sungmin..." lirih namja –Kyuhyun sambil mendekap Sungmin pada tubuhnya. Ia menyesal karena menembak seorang yang amat ia cintai. Bahkan ia sampai terisak melihat yeojanya mulai bernapas lemah.

"Gwen.. chana" lirih Sungmin karena pasokan oksigennya yang ia hirup makin menipis. Sungmin tahu semuanya. Mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun. Seorang pembunuh bayaran dingin yang juga membuat Appa Henry tewas dengan cara yang sama.

"Mianhae..." suaranya nyaris menghilang membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menyesal. Henrypun juga menangis pilu.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak mau berpisah dengan Sungminnya. Tidak mau. Ia ingin bersamanya selamanya...

Perlahan ia melepaskan dekapannya pada Sungmin dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau belati dari bagian kakinya yang terpasang tempatnya. Dengan cepat ia tancapkan pisaunya pada jantungnya sendiri hingga ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kyuuh..!" pekik Sungmin semakin melemah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Henrypun terkejut juga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Kyuhyun mencabut pisaunya dari dadanya dan menjatuhkannya asal. Itu semakin membuat darahnya dari daerah dadanya merembes keluar banyak juga. Dan mendekap Sungmin kembali sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin.

"Saranghae Sungmin-ah.. jeongmal saranghaeyo..." ia mengecup bibir tipis Sungmin yang sudah memucat dan mulai dingin.

"Nado... hiks... nado saranghae..." isak tangis lemah Sungmin dan dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari Kyuhyun.

Dan perlahan-lahan kedua mata sepasang kekasih itu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

**_'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu dan disampingmu lebih dari apapun sekalipun walau hanya sementara dan kau pergi dariku aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu selamanya. Because you're my precious love...'_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Ini... tidak mungkin"**

**Sungmin terus membaca rentetan barisan kalimat yang sangat membuatnya terkejut dan sebuah gambar namja yang sangat ia kenali. **

**_'Seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Cho Kyuhyun kembali menewaskan seorang Lelaki paruh baya di kamarnya sendiri dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Meninggalkan seorang anaknya bernama Henry Lau yang berumur 7 tahun.'_**

**Sungmin tersenyum pedih, air matanya mengaliri pipinya karena kebodohannya sendiri karena mencintai orang yang salah. **

**"Pabboya..." ujarnya terus menangis tetapi perlahan ia tersenyum manis.**

**"Bagaimanapun juga, aku selalu mencintaimu kok Kyu..." lanjutnya dan perlahan ia menghapus air matanya dan beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_The End_**

Hehehe *nyengir #plak

Pertama, saya bener-bener minta maaaaaaapppp banget buat Aan J (Andrianiww) karena udah bikin jadi kyumin, nambahin sedikit tambahan alur cerita dan merombaknya. Bukan bermaksud jahat, tetapi gara2 buku tulisnya yang udah keloak tak sengaja ditambah udah lupa sama alur2nya (maklum udah 2 tahun gak pernah baca buku itu lagi -_-) jadi thank you so much, im sorry goodbye an *hikss* #plakplak maap jika kacau balau alurnya, (nanti lu bisa marah-marahin gue pas gue ke rumah lu kok an tenang aja -_-)

Kedua, ff ini aslinya milik andrianiww yang pairnya yewook lalu kuubah menjadi kyumin ver.

Ketiga, Buat my love in your jail masih nyari inspirasi, jadi maaf kalo update lama. Jadi nih ff sebagai penggantinya my love in your jail dulu buat sementara.

Thanks buat yang ngereview 14 days with him. Sangat2 berterima kasih :")

**Mind to review?**

**Sign,**

**Mingkyu**.


End file.
